


Does Daddy Want To Become A Daddy?

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Breeding Kink, Casual Sex, Creampies, Dirty Talk, F/M, Identity Porn, Modified daddy kink, PIV, PWP, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, being a goddamn tease, cause you still don't know who he is, cute lingerie, girl on top, implied multiple male orgasms, inappropriate use of biker gloves on clitoris, making soldier drain those heavy balls of his inside you, not that you really care, pretending to be innocent to sexually frustrate your partner, riding that big dick, sexually frustrated daddy 76, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Soldier 76 has been out a while so you treat him to the sight of a cute new outfit you bought for your bedroom romps. He enthusiastically repays his absence by filling you up the only way you want him too.





	Does Daddy Want To Become A Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Like the other entries in this series, the reader is a cis!female and terms like 'cunt', 'vagina', and 'clitoris' are used to describe parts of the body. Please read at your own discretion, even if it's just dirty porn.
> 
> Note: Reader's code name in the new Overwatch is 'Rabbit'.
> 
> Note 2: The daddy kink is 'modified' because Soldier uses alternative pet names to really drive home that he's interested in you being the mother of his kids. 
> 
> Plot reason for why this is now okay (when it wasn't before in a previous fic) is because you're more comfortable in your relationship with him and you know it's not an oedipus complex for certain.
> 
> if it feels like an asspull then don't read. This is just silly porn. :)

Soldier 76 panted as he bucked his hips up off the mattress each time you brought your ass down on him. His cock driving his previous load of cum deeper into you as you proudly rode his big dick, leaning back on your hands so he could watch his creamy-covered prick slide in and out of your messy cunt. The rhythmic slap of your ass to his pelvis sounded loudly in the room along with both of your enthusiastic pants and filthy pillow talk to get the other to orgasm into submission first in Soldier’s small room.

You have been your unit commander’s casual sex partner for the better half of the year now. His bedroom an oasis of debauchery and loud, sexual acts as you both indulged in your mutual breeding kink. It was here you both were free to let loose and show each other sides of yourselves that no one else knew about.

Today was special since Soldier had finally returned from a month-long recon mission in the Swiss Alps and you were more than ready to ‘force’ him to make it up to you. Today, you were dressed in an adorable pink nightgown that barely concealed your heavy, perky breasts in the ‘cups’ - the sheer fabric taunting 76 as your nipples brushed up against the fabric with every thrust that connected, making your breasts look more delectable than usual as they bounced enticingly.

You gazed down at his masked face, enjoying the thrill of his sexually frustrated expression that showed in his furrowed brows above the line of his red visor. The way he growled and choked on his strangled moans when he felt your walls squeeze down to increase the pressure as he thrusted into you. All of his lustful and delirious cries of pleasure going straight to your cunt to make you whimper. 

“Did Daddy miss his queen’s tight pussy?” You innocently gasped down to him while looking through half-lidded eyes. 

The question drawing more muffled gasps from the man below you as you spread your legs wider, holding yourself down against his pelvis to off-set the rhythm you established earlier, and stall the fun all together. You brought your hand down front of your pussy to gingerly run two fingers over the exposed portion of his semen-coated dick not sheathed inside your cunt. 

76 shuddered and dug his dirty biker glove-covered fingers into your hips at your teasing. The man restraining his grip as to not tear the delicate fabric of the baby doll nightgown that you wore and making you suckle hard on your own lower lip in response. This was a sexy amount of restraint he was showing considering he tore your intentionally cheap pair of panties earlier to rub your clitoris to an orgasm on said-gloves.

“Such a good daddy I have.” You happily expressed your praise for him as you brought the two semen-soaked fingers to your lips and push them between your lips to suck on with a satisfied moan. Your cunt throbbed around his big dick at the dirty delight it brought you to hear him suck in a sharp breath between his teeth behind his mask. 

You were going to milk him for every bit of cum he could make in those heavy balls of his tonight and, boy, it was going to be amazing to force it all out of your enthusiastic silver-haired fox.

“You’re the biggest tease I’ve ever had to… put up with…!” Soldier growled up to you, his naked body glimmering enticingly with beads of sweat rolling down his muscular body - All of it a result of you putting him through your version of submissive hell, as light as it was by BDSM standards. Though the man was clearly sexually frustrated, he stayed put to let you taunt and tease him more rather than using his super soldier strength to flip your positions to fuck you properly in retribution.

You chuckled sweetly in response, leaning back a bit on the arm propping you up from behind to rock your hips side-to-side as you clenched down hard on his dick. Soldier groaned and arched his back under you, his head rolling back against the pillow he had placed under it. You could imagine his toes curling on the sheets as he resisted the urge to just senselessly thrust into your pussy and lose himself to another orgasm. 

It would be so empowering to watch him come apart at the seams and tease him for it afterwards - You one-upping him with almost no effort at all would be humiliating to the Soldier who prided himself at being ‘immune’ to your taunts. Such was the game you both played with each other. Such hubris you were aching to bring crashing down on the soldier in the form of his strangled cries when he shot his load deep into you.

“But, I’ve been so good, Daddy.” You whimpered as you pushed yourself forward and placed your hands on either side of his head on the pillow, continuing your slow hip gyrations. Your walls clenched on his cock when you brushed him up against your g-spot while rotating your lower half to make his whole dick feel your walls. “I-I’ve been s-so good…! MmMM-!” You whimpered out in a small plea to him. “Been wanting your cock s-so badly-!”

Soldier growled heatedly at your needy whimpers, pulling one gloved hand off your hip and placing his index finger against your aroused clitoris. You gasped loudly at the sudden contact of the cool leather against your clit, your cunt throbbing hard as he started to massage the pleasurable bead. Your thighs trembled against his pelvis at the hot, direct sensation of the leather-covered digit stroking back and forth across your clit.

“Such a naughty woman I have. Thinks herself a queen when she’s nothing but a needy, spoiled chamber maiden.” Soldier teased cruelly as you twisted and writhed at the shamefully arousing thought of him making you cum once against with that dirty glove of his. It didn’t help that your clit was throbbing and hyper aroused by everything he was doing to you to turn the situation in his favor.

“N-NngHH-!” You thrusted your hips forwards against his digit, grinding your clit hard while squeezing down hard on his dick inside your cunt. “Y-You wanna cum in my tight pussy, D-Daddy?” You asked on a hitched breath, gasping raggedly when Soldier suddenly thrusted up into you with a buck of his hips.

“How badly do you wanna make me a father, Rabbit?” Soldier growled in demand as he disregarded your lead to thrust up into you while you happily slammed yourself down to meet him. Your clit growing hotter as he continued to stroke it and rumble dirty shit up to you. “You’re so desperate to cum that even a dirty glove will do.” 

You felt your walls clench tightly around his dick at that, your own orgasm quickly approaching as you find yourself leaning down over him more. Your breath hitching as he continued pounding into you, the loud slapping of your hot, sweaty bottom against his pelvis sounding even louder. His gloved hand stroking your clit mercilessly up and down against the engorged bead as he grunted and groaned.

“Ah-!” You clenched your eyes shut as you felt your g-spot brushed up against over and over. Your hand gripping the pillow 76 rested his head on as you felt each thrust shove you closer and closer to that bliss you desired so badly. “Please-!” You pleaded to Soldier as he drove himself up even harder into you. “Please make me a m-mommy, Daddy!! AH-! O-OHHhhHH!”

Your ass was close to hurting from how hard he was fucking up into your tense cunt. The gloved hand on your hip keeping the relentless pace by yanking you down to meet him while the other one was rubbing insistently on your clit to get you desperate to cum before him. Soldier not quiet in the least bit as he choked on each strangled moan your body and teasing words brought out of him. The man as shameless as you were as his mask did barely anything to muffle his erotic voice or stem the volume.

You could see yourself having his kids with how goddamn amazing he was with just a bit of light prodding and an innocent persona to throw him off his high horse. The man was built for war and shaped heavily by it but so were you even before you joined the new Overwatch. Your cunt coiled so tightly at the thought of your belly expanding with the telling curve, Soldier unable to keep his hands off you as he drags your bred body to every remote corner of the base to claim you. His cock pounding you over and over as he growled about how you were his and his alone.

You wanted it. 

Your eyes were tearing up in the corner from how close you were but it still wasn’t enough to make you cum all over his dick. The frustration making you nip hard on your lower lip as you brought your free hand up to grab one of your bouncing breasts firmly in your hand while letting Soldier raw your cunt. Your erect nipple feeling so good as you trapped it between your thumb and index finger, twirling it and the fabric barely concealing it, back-and-forth to stimulate you further.

“S-Shit-!” Soldier sputtered as his panting became more labored. 

“Y-You going to- NnnGHH-! Cu-cum in me, Daddy?! OooOO!” You taunted him sweetly with your innocent voice, hearing the man choke even more in response. “G-Going to make my belly s-swell up-?!” A shaky gasp left your throat as you felt yourself barely keeping yourself from cumming before Soldier did. “P-put a big, fat load in my pussy and make me walk back to my room where everyone will see me-?!”

“Oh God-! Oh FUCK-!” 

One of you was going to cum soon. 

One of you was going to concede that the other was too good at this game and it wasn’t going to be you!

You thought anything you could that was even slightly unattractive to stave off your orgasm as your insatiable silver fox continued to challenge you. The older man very much at his wit’s end as his body grew more tense and sweaty from denying himself what his body wanted to do. Your thoughts unable to pull away as this cold, unstoppable machine on the battlefield under you was so close to losing his mind from your tight pussy. You couldn’t help but feel a grin drag the corners of your lips upwards as your satisfying victory was almost in your grasp.

His breath hitched and his muscles trembling as he fighting off the instinct to fill your cunt with his white, warm seed just to deny you.

You both were so stubborn but it made your orgasms all the more amazing when you finally do let yourself give in - It would just make it all the more delicious to savor if you were the one who came out on top though!

“D-Daddy-! Daddy, please cum in my p-pussy-! Oh-! O-Oh FUCK-!” You clenched your eyes shut as you felt yourself riding the heated edge and tried to force yourself to imagine Torbjorn in a speedo to distract yourself from cumming. “Please please please-!!”

Soldier sucked in a sharp breath as you felt his thrusts suddenly became erratic and hard. “Fuck-! NNhhh-! Fuuuuuccccck!!” The old man growled out in frustration, jerking up long and hard as you felt warm fill your cunt. “Y-You LITTLE-!!”

His snarls of frustration drove you mercilessly into your own orgasm in response, not even a second after. Your brain whited out of all logic as all you felt was your thighs and cunt contracting over-and-over, your vagina squirting with each filling thrust of his prick. The fluttering of your walls around his ejaculating dick forcing liquid out, soaking his pelvis and silver pubic hairs. 

“Nghh-! Ahh-! SHIT! FuckfuckfuckFUCK!!” You cried out deliriously. 

“Ngh-! God! Please, H-Honey-!” Soldier babbled out breathlessly, continuing to mutter out sweet nothings to you as he continued to rut long and hard into you. The man determined to breed you with every ounce he had left in his tight, heavy sack.

God, you loved when he gets this tied up in his own pleasure. 

The adoring pet names Soldier is too hesitant to call you by just flow so easily out of his mouth and add an extra layer of smug satisfaction to your hard-earned victory. You drink them all in as you lower yourself to lay down on his firm body, Soldier’s body completely drained from exertion but still rocking his cock in-and-out of your creamy cunt lazily. His gloved hand removed from your clit and resting on your back with the hand that was previously holding your hip. 

You let out a satisfied sigh when one of his hands started rubbing equally lazy circles on your back and nuzzled your cheek against his plump pectorals before relaxing. The warm glow firmly washing over both of you as you came down together slowly with no real reason to not enjoy it to the fullest tonight. You let your eyes flutter shut in satisfaction as your head rose and fell with each breath Soldier took, his beating heart soothing you even more so while you drifted back down to Earth with him.

Soldier’s hips finally settled onto the mattress after a few moments, leaving himself sheathed in your warmth as he hummed in contentment. You felt yourself smile at how giddy you were to be that good of a lay for him every time you heard that noise and the following warmth that would spread through your chest right after.

“... So good to me, Rabbit.” He grumbled sleepily, the praise making your heart flutter at how nice it sounded to come from him.

“Mmm… You’re the best, Sir.” You sheepishly mumbled back to him as you readjusted your arms to get comfortable on his chest. 

Best to milk the situation for all it’s worth, right? 

A little shut eye on a hot stud’s chest never hurt anyone, especially if said-stud wasn’t going to complain and keep rubbing tiny circles on your back. You felt yourself smile happily before indulging in the impulse to nuzzle up against his chest once more before letting your mind blank out for a few minutes.

The movement roused Soldier, as he drew in a long, slow breath, lifting you high up on his chest with an amused giggle coming from your lips in response before he humorously let go of the breath in one quick puff, dropping you quickly back down. 76 being playfully as you heard him chuckle quietly and felt it rumble through his chest. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from how hard you were smiling at his behavior and decided to wiggle your ass from side-to-side slightly to stimulate his flagging cock inside of you.

He let out a quiet, frustrated groan at that, letting one of his hands trail down you back and lightly apply a small smack to your sore as to draw a scandalized gasp from your lips in response. Soldier then slid his hands between your thighs to grasp the base of his cock and slowly pull it out of you. You whined pathetically at the action, squeezing your walls to show your discontent as he pulled out, tempting him to stay longer inside of you.

“Only twice, Sir…?” You pouted as you tried to lean back and keep his cock from pulling out. “Did I do something wrong…?” You pleaded with a whiny hitch to your voice as you lifted yourself slightly off his chest enough to lewdly jiggle your breasts to draw his attention back to your revitalized thirst for his orgasm once more.

His cock stilled inside of you. 

Your silver-haired fox hesitated at the prospect that you still wanted him more.

That he might be interested in caving in…

You decided to lay on the ol’ innocent charm to go for the kill.

“Don’t you want me big with your babies, Sir…?” You breathed as you brought a hand up to grope your breast, kneading the flesh through its thin veil while watching the way his brows furrowed together in frustration. “Don’t you want your children suckling on my big, perky nipples? To see my breasts swell up with milk from your babies growing inside of me, Daddy?”

Soldier let out a long groan in frustration in response as his head rolled back on the pillow, his hips pushing up to sheath himself slightly more in your wet cunt. “S-Sweetie…” He begged pathetically from how conflicted he was. “Need lunch.”

That drew you out of your lustful haze as you looked down at Soldier, unable to see his expression through the red visor but did it to prove you were paying attention to his needs as well. You frowned in disappointment but only for a moment before pulling off of his cock as you rose up, cum drooling down and over your labia from your gaping hole. 

Soldier sat up after you got off the bed on shaky legs and moved over to the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around you to pull you back toward him. “Let’s get you patched up before you go, Rabbit.” He insisted, probably referring to your throbbing red ass and thighs that still stung from how hard he fucked you. 

You felt your heart swell happily in response. “Sure. Let me use the bathroom first.”

76 grunted in acknowledgement as he released you to move toward his bathroom to relieve yourself and get cleaned up. He did the honor of plugging up your gaping hole with one of the plugs he bought for you, with heaping helpings of lubricant, before went about applying pain relief cream to your sore ass and legs. You felt your heart skip at the gesture but Soldier was always a stickler for aftercare and making sure you were comfortable before leaving his room. It was only after you left that Soldier goes back to a stern unit commander and you return to simply being a scout under his command.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and encouragement for this series so far! 
> 
> Please leave a review stating what you liked and/or things you think can be improved!
> 
> Also, let me know if you're interested in 'Super Soldier Sperm' TM getting Reader pregnant anyways, regardless of her being on birth control! I sort of, kind of, wanna write it... (and maybe have Soldier's feels for Rabbit become much more obvious...)
> 
> follow me and ask questions about the series on tumblr! https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
